The Comic of Love's Life
by SayuriShizuka
Summary: Akuroku! Here it is The Axel POVed sequel of the Comic of Life's Love! Yay! Everyone who didn't read The Comic of Life's Love,please go to my authorpage and read that before you start this one! It might explain a lot about the story AKUROKU. ON HOLD


"**The Comic of Love's Life****"**

**A/N: Where this title came from? I honestly don't know XD**

**It's just like all those other titles. I stare at my blank page and suddenly a name pops up in my head and I'm like; "Okay." And I write it down. That's how it's with most of my stories.**

**Aaaaanyway, IT'S THE AXEL POV-ED YAY! **

**For all those su****pernicecutefunnylovely readers out there which reviewed/favourited **

"**The Comic of Life's Love"!!!**

**You could say this is the 'sequel' of CoLL, but it's not entirely. It's the Axel pov-ed side of the story. For all my sweethearts out there, here comessssss… (silence.)**

**CHAPTER 1 !!! (applause)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**P.S: Hello there, little newcomer. Did you just saw this story and clicked on it? Then, I suppose you would like to know what I'm talking about? I suggest you should go to my author's page, and click on my other story called "The Comic of Life's Love" it's the first 'part' I wrote and I think you then understand my 'fangirl-ish language' (yes, we do have a language) a little better XD But, If you DO understand me… Read on! And don't forget to Review! (tries to imitate Demyx' puppy-dog eyes)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The Comic of Love's Life__ –_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_Well Axie… this is your room riiiight?" A high-pitched giggle/hiccup came from beside me. I cocked my head to look at Demyx, who was even more drunk than I already was._

"_I suppose." I chuckled. The blonde stared at me, his eyes wandering around like some retard. _

"_Ohhh… okay. I'm going to my room now… If I'm able to find it." Demyx grinned his ridiculous happy smile. "It's like 7 in the morn'… I really need some sleep!" As he finished what he had to say, he turned around and staggered to the stairs while singing "Happy Birthday" loudly. _

_I chuckled as I saw him hopping down the stairs and almost tripping. Then I searched for my keys and opened my front door._

_Okay, I wasn't __**that**__ drunk. It would take much to take me drunk. Demyx whatsoever, became drunk after three glasses of beer. Seriously._

_I kicked my shoes out and hummed the very same song as Demyx. __**Stupid song.**_

"_Rik__u-poo!" I chirped as I walked in my livingroom and fell down on the couch._

"_Could you bring me something to snack? I'm starrrrving!"_

_I knew how much Riku hated it if I came home late at night. He was always complaining that we didn't spend enough time together and yada, yada, yada._

_Like I care. I just make sure that, IF we're together, I give him much of sweet, sweet love. So he has no reason for complaining._

_**Right?**_

_However, I didn't get __a reply so I supposed Riku was, OR being pissed off and ignoring me because I'm late again, OR he's sleeping._

_Hmm. Shall I wake him up and tackle him with kisses in his neck? He hates it when I do that._

_Or maybe I tickle him to death. He hates that too._

_Or I make him some noodles! –Yeah. He hates THAT the most of all._

_I laid my head on the rail of the couch and groaned._

_Supposedly, Riku was being pissed off and ignoring me._

"_Pretty Pleaaaaaaase?" I asked in my most Demyx-like voice._

_Still no reply. I frowned. Mostly, he would reply by now with an "Shut Up!" or "Your late again, asshole!" ._

_Yeah. __**That's what sweet love is about.**_

_Finally, after some more minutes, I stood up with a loud sigh and walked out of the room._

"_Rikuuu-poo? Where are youuu?" I sang as I walked through the short hallway that leaded me to the kitchen, study room and bathroom._

_With a wide grin on my face, I peeked around the door-post of the kitchen, only to find a bottle of wine on the table and an opened fridge door, making its light lighten the dark kitchen._

_I hit__ the light button and closed the fridge door, approaching the table and picking the up the bottle of whine to give it a closer look._

"_Geez, Riku! That one was expensive, yanno!" I whined sarcastically. I took a gulp of it, and when I wanted to put it back on the table, I suddenly noticed the broken glass on the floor._

"_Gosh, you sure missed me, didn't you, Riku-poo?" _

_I tried to avoid the broken glass, and headed for the bedroom. I saw the door was slightly opened. I grinned to myself; This just asked for some more teasing._

"_Guess you've been waiting, huh? Shall I make you some doodle-noodles, Riku?"_

_I was expecting a loud groan and a pillow thrown at me, but nothing happened._

"_Hey, Riku?"_

_I opened the door fully now, but wasn't at least expecting what I found there._

_The single bed's sheets where raped apart. Pillows were stabbed – feathers all over the room._

_The ceiling-lamp was thrown down on the floor, broken._

_My mood changed at the sight. An angry flame lit up inside me._

"_Goddammit Riku! What is that for? Are you really that mad at me?!" I dashed to the bathroom – The only room left where Riku should be._

"_Riku, hey, are you here?!" I yelled, my voice echoing though the small room._

_I looked around, but couldn't find said person anywhere. Finally my eyes fell on the closed shower curtain._

"_I don't fucking care if you're naked, I'm gonna make you clear up that mess, idiot!"_

_I violently shoved the shower curtain out of my sight, immediately facing lifeless eyes glancing into mine._

_My breath stopped immediately. I wasn't able to move._

_I kept standing there, looking at the pale face and the green eyes, the rest of the body covered in red water._

…_Blood._

_I felt my mouth slowly open and my eyes became wide. My fingers let go of the curtains._

_Then I saw the just as pale wrist, which was balancing on the edge of the bathtub. It showed a deep cut, a little blood spilling out of it._

_My body became numb._

"_What…?" My mouth asked. My tingling fingers reached out to touch his wrist, and I felt the still warm liquor dripping on my fingers._

"_R…Riku?" I whispered. _

_Maybe this was a joke. Maybe this wasn't actually happening. Maybe…_

_Maybe it was a dream. A nightmare._

_But I knew it wasn't._

_I felt my legs becoming weak, and soon I fell on my knees in defeat._

_Riku, my one and only, the one I loved and been together with for such a long time now, wasn't there anymore._

_He committed suicide._

_He was dead._

_And he left me all alone._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BOOM!**

_A high amount of light rays tore though the hero's body. His blue suit was being cut by the sharp needles, showing tiny parts of his muscled body._

'_So, Superman! Are you finally going to admit who you really are, and grant me your power?' Maniacal eyes beamed the blue suited hero. _

'_No! Never!'__ the hero said, with courageous eyes and gritted teeth. He reached out for the needles with his strong arms and grabbed them, turning around and throwing the sharp things back at his opponent._

'_Noooooooo!' the enemy screamed, fear showing on his face, before the needles tore through him and he faded away with a loud sound._

**KABOOM!**

'_Superman!' A women cried, and the hero flew down to meet a beautiful women that waited for him among the spectators. She wrapped her arms around him and whined with tears streaming down her face. 'I'm so glad you're okay! Listen… I have to tell you something… I Love y-'_

**SPLAT.**

I gazed down at my white shirt. Bright red liquid dropped from my hamburger on the shirt.

_Oh great.__ I spilled._

Nonchalantly I tried to wipe the ketchup off with one hand. It only caused the spot to grow worse and leaving me with a ketchup-red hand.

I make a face while looking from my shirt to the comic book in front of my face. And tried to decide.

_First the shirt, then the comic._

**Right.**

I laid the comic down on the table and was about to get to the small backroom –which has a watertap, _hooray_- when I hear a somewhat familiar monotonic beep that I haven't heard in a loooooooong time…

Oh, wait. It couldn't be…

A _Customer? _In my _Shop?_

What is a shopkeeper – Yes, exactly, that would be me – about to do now?

_Act normal, dumbass._

**Right.**

So I sit back down, trying to look nonchalantly as far as a shopkeeper can be nonchalantly, crossing my legs over the pay-desk, my face covered behind the big comic book.

_Oh great – I'm facing the page where Superman and that…Woman… are kissing. **Urgh.**_

So I secretly, as nonchalantly as I could, try to peek at the first living creature that entered my shop in, like… Months? Years? _Hmm. maybe longer..._

He looks pretty small. I guess he's about 15, 16 years old? Still, he's small for his age.

His hair was blonde, straight up in one direction, like he used the gel and the hair dryer _way _too much. Still, it looks pretty funny. And cute somehow.

He looked through a few comics. I immediately recognized them: Spiderman vol. 103, Spiderman vol. 67, X-men special edition and Spiderman vol. 256… – those stood there for as long as I could remember, so I, as the shopkeeper, knew exactly what the customer was about to buy.

But God, he _sure_ liked Spiderman.

Hey, maybe… Just maybe, he was also…

**...Nah.**

I quickly hid my head behind the comic pages again when the blonde boy turned around with a few comics- Spiderman vol. 103 and Spiderman vol. 256 - in his hand.

I heard a while of silence when he stood still in front of the pay desk.

Maybe he wasn't such a talker. Or maybe this wasn't the kind of position a shopkeeper has to be in and he already thought I was weird without actually _seeing_ me.

Or maybe he was unsure because I was probably the first living creature he met so far in this town.

**Hmm. That should be it.**

"Err… Hi. Can I buy this ones-?" his voice finally breaks the silence. He sounds uncertain.

I grin behind my comic book. I get a sudden _urge _to tease this little customer.

So I threw the comic book down on the desk, and grinned mischievously at my small prey.

_Yes- my __**prey.**_

"Well hello there! You're the first customer I got in ages!" I said on an ironic tone as I see his face changing from dullness to utter surprise.

Wow, he had pretty blue eyes, which are now studying my face, my hair, everything.

And I know I look scary because my hair is flaming red (yes, seriously), styled in long spikes to under my shoulders – You don't know how difficult it is to get it in model, every morning I wake up and it stands in every direction – and I have really green eyes, almost unreal.

But no, I _didn't _dye my hair and I _don't _wear contacts. It's all real.

But I'm getting off track.

So that small blondie with the pretty sky blue eyes is now looking almost horrified at me, and then, his eyes slowly dropped down to meet my chest… – ahem, my shirt.

His eyes became even wider.

And then everything went very fast.

The boys' eyes start rolling back in his head – yeah, I know, that sounds disgusting- and he all of a sudden disappears behind the pay desk.

I heard a hard 'thud', which would probably be the boy's head hitting the edge of the desk, and my first thought was;

_OW. That's gotta hurt._

Then I frown and bow forward to look over the desk.

**Okay. **I'm not sure what just happened…

I only see the boy lying down on the dirty floor, and my frown became even deeper.

"Uhm, are… Are you allright?" I ask unsure.

He didn't respond at all.

I blinked.

_Seems he passed out._

…

**Goddammit.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Aww, poor Roxas. And poor Axel! What is he supposed to do now?**

**Ahaha. Had fun writing this!**

**I liked the ****Intro… So Angst-y! X3**

**Chapter 2 is up!!! I probably update it around next weekend, or some days after that. (sorry, homework and… oh, you get it. I'm still only 14… :(**

**It's so great, bec****ause I don't really have to think up a whole new story (I already did that:) , Only describe Axel's side of the story – which is fun to do, yay!**

**Please leave a review :3 I'll give you an AkuRoku comicbook! (Nah, not really...)**

**But at least tell me what you think, okay? **


End file.
